


Then You Rolled In

by WalkingFan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Don't worry, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up, leads to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFan/pseuds/WalkingFan
Summary: It'd been three weeks. Daryl was doing just fine. He was finally getting back to normal. And then Rick decided to walk past those doors.





	1. Hadn't Had A Good Time Since You Know When

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!! It's been a super long time since I've written anything. But I kept hearing 'Hurricane' by Luke Combs come on the radio and thought "God, that would make a great Rickyl story." 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kudos on "A Fresh Start"!!! It's just over 800 now and I couldn't be more thrilled with that!!!!

“C’mon, baby bro. Go ‘head and miss this shot so I can sink that eight ball and you gotta buy the next round…” Merle’s drunk voice slurred in the background and his useless group of goons chuckled all around the pool table.

Daryl’s body hunched over the dingy green table top, worn pool stick lined up to knock the red seven into the back pocket. He’d been eyeing it for a solid minute, determined to best his brother for once. Merle might’ve been three sheets to the wind but he was a damn good pool player.

But not a second before Merle’s taunts had left his beer soured mouth, all of Daryl’s concentration completely vanished. From his vantage point, he faced the front door of Smokey Joe’s. Daryl thought it was just about the only bar worth a damn in their small town, and unfortunately he wasn’t the only one.

One by one, a line of King County’s finest pushed through the scarred oak double doors and crowded around the bar. It wasn’t odd to see law enforcement here but Daryl couldn’t help but hold his breath as they filed in.

_Not him, not him, not him._

His brain ticked away as every officer and deputy stepped inside. He’d almost let out a sigh of relief as the doors swung closed and eight men at the counter hollered to be served. Right as he thought he could relax, one more man stepped inside and all of the hunter’s insides froze and then immediately set ablaze.

Rick Fucking Grimes. The sheriff’s deputy walked in and sidled up to his station buddies, acting oblivious as you please. Daryl had to resist the urge to snap his pool stick in half at the sheer outrage of seeing the man.

“Goddamn, Daryl. Take the fuckin’ shot.”

Merle’s words jolted him out of his reverie and he looked over to see his brother’s furrowed brow staring at him. Merle’s eyes briefly slid over to the bar where Daryl’s gaze had previously been so focused, and before his brother could raise any questions Daryl shot the pool cue without any thought or aim.

The white ball soared past the seven, bouncing off the edge, and rolled across the table into the opposite corner pocket.

“Scratch!” Merle jeered and he rubbed his hands together deviously.

Daryl didn’t care though. He stood upright and took a long swig of his beer. Shrugging off his soon to be loss, he knew he’d do anything to keep Merle from asking questions. When he looked back over at the bar, he saw Rick’s eyes cut away from his direction in a split second and Daryl sighed at the vague ache in his chest. It was going to be one hell of a long night, especially since the ex-love-of-his-life just walked in.


	2. Without Warning

It’d been three weeks. Probably the hardest three weeks of Daryl’s whole life. And that included all the beatings he’d gotten as a kid, his mama burning to death in their trailer from smoking in bed, or the day Merle had left for the army and Daryl thought he’d be alone forever.  

Their breakup hadn’t been cordial. They’d spent two entire days going back and forth. Daryl had never been much of an arguer. Never really saw the need. Who was he suppose to argue with before Rick anyways? His daddy had beat him into quietness and Merle had only wanted to hear the sound of his own voice. 

But Rick always wanted words. Wanted to know what Daryl thought. How he was feeling. Well, not always. But more than Daryl was use to. 

_ Maybe I’m not feeling nothing,  _ he’d say. But that was never enough for Rick. 

_ You gotta be feeling something, Daryl.  _

Daryl would then say that he felt like a bologna sandwich and Rick would sigh and walk away. Yea, arguing had never been Daryl’s thing. 

And then there was always the same fight. 

_ -Please, Daryl. Aren’t you tired of it? Who do you think is gonna care about who you’re fucking?  _

_ -Ain’t talking ‘bout this right now, Rick. _

_ -Then when should we talk about? _

_ -We talk ‘bout it all the fuckin’ time. Can’t a damn day go by without us talkin’ ‘bout it. _

Most days Rick would let it go. Some days they’d really get into it. Doors would slam, voices would yell, Rick would exile himself to the couch like he couldn’t bare to sleep in the same bed as Daryl. Daryl hated those nights. By the next morning they’d both soften up, hug and kiss, sometimes fuck, and decide to push the issue away. Daryl just wasn’t ready. 

But then one day Rick couldn’t let it go. Three weeks and two days ago to be precise. They were checking out at the grocery store and the cashier was practically shoving her tits at Daryl. He’d barely noticed. It’s not like he’d ever go for the trashy blonde anyways. But Rick was already in a mood and the unwanted advances didn’t help. 

He wrapped an arm around Daryl’s broad shoulders and leaned into her field of vision. “Can we help you with something, darlin’?” Rick said pointedly. Daryl watched her face as the realization washed over her and her cheery demeanor soured into a terse “ _ Have a good day _ .”

She handed Daryl the receipt but Rick was quick to grab it, as well as Daryl’s hand, and pull him away. By the time they got to the truck, Daryl’s face was flushed with mortification. 

_ -The fuck you do that for?! _

_ -Oh, I’m sorry. Was I supposed to let that woman just come on to you and NOT care? _

_ -Who gives a fuck, Rick? Not like I was dying to get me a piece of that!  _

_ -Maybe I give a fuck!!  _

Rick was irate by the time they pulled out of the parking lot. They drove home in silence but that was the only the beginning. As soon as they walked in the front door the floodgates opened.

_ -I don’t think I can do this anymore.  _

_ -Do what? _

_ -This, Daryl!  _

Rick’s gesturing between their bodies made Daryl feel queasy.

_ -What’s that s’pose to mean? _

_ -It means that I love you. More than anyone I’ve ever been with. But I don’t know if I can keep hiding a piece of myself like this anymore. It’s been three years Daryl! If you ain’t ready now, I don’t know if you’ll ever be. But me...I was ready the second after that first kiss. It was like everything fell into place and I finally knew who I was.  _

Rick’s earnestness was killing Daryl. He eyed his lover quietly for a moment. Rick’s big blue eyes were glazed over with wetness and Daryl was pretty sure he’d never seen the man look so sad. The hunter couldn’t help but sigh, which turned into a growl, and he balled the palms of hands into eyes to keep from crying out in frustration. 

_ -Goddammit, Rick. Jus’ ain’t that easy. I can’t… _

_ -Not suppose to be easy, Daryl. I can’t promise anything like that. But it’d be worth it, wouldn’t it? Aren’t I worth it? _

_ -Don’t. Fuckin’ don’t with that shit. What? You want me jus’ goin’ ‘round and telling everyone? Tell ‘em we’re gay? We suck each other off and you fuck me in the ass? That’s what you want?! _

_ -Not that, no. But you can hold my goddamn hand sometimes. And we could kiss goodbye when I drop you at the garage. Hell, Glenn already knows! _

_ -Yea, well Glenn ain’t gonna say shit about it. To me or behind my back… _

_ -Oh, but Merle will, right? That’s who you’re so worried about, right?! _

Rick slapped the palm of his hand down on the counter and Daryl couldn’t help but flinch. 

_ -He’s my damn brother...the only fuckin’ family I got left… _

_ -Well maybe he wouldn’t be worth keeping around if he found out and acted the way you think he’s gonna act. Would it be so bad to not have Merle Dixon in our lives? _

_ -Fuck you, Rick. That’s my damn brother. One of the only reasons I’m ‘live today is ‘cause of him. Know how many beatings he took in my place? Taught me to hunt so I wouldn’t starve to death.  _

_ -Or called someone a fag without thinking twice. Or stole from you to go buy drugs. Or got you arrested because of a fight he started. He’s not a good man, Daryl. Can’t you see that?! _

_ -Course I fucking see it! Don’t mean I’d kick his ass to the curb! He’s my blood! _

_ -Well I hope he’s worth losing me over then… _

It went on like that for awhile. A constant back and forth. Daryl didn’t want to lose Rick but he couldn’t imagine telling the world that he was gay. He could picture the hateful and heinous things Merle would say to him when he found out. As far as his brother knew, Rick was only Daryl’s roommate. They even had a fake bedroom set up for when Merle came over to visit so as not to raise any suspicion. 

Daryl thought it would pass like it normally did, but after two days and no sleep Rick still hadn’t let up. And then after an unusual hour of silence where Daryl brooded on the couch sipping a beer, Rick came out of the back bedroom with a packed suitcase. 

Daryl eyed him ruefully. He slammed his beer can on the coffee table and sighed the deepest sigh of his life. 

_ -The fuck you doin’? _

_ -What’s it look like I’m doing? I told you I can’t do it anymore. Shane said I could stay with him and Lori for awhile… _

A tense minute ticked by while Daryl watched Rick. He was hoping he was bluffing. Praying, more like. And Daryl never found himself to be a praying man. But he also wasn’t a man to back down either. 

Rick stood there, hands on hips with his head held high. Daryl knew he was just waiting for him to give in, beg him to stay, say they’d go ahead and tell the whole damn world they were gay. And he wanted to. God, did he want to. But his pride was bigger. 

_ -Fine. _

_ -Fine? That’s all you’ve got to say right now, Daryl?  _

_ -You’re the one leavin’. I ain’t making you go no where.  _

Rick’s eyes widened, outrage spreading across his face. Daryl thought he was about to get an earful but instead Rick’s voice softened. 

_ -Alright, Daryl. If that’s what you think. I’m going then.  _

As Rick picked up his suitcase and made his way to the door, it was Daryl’s turn to act outraged. He sprang up off the couch and beat Rick to the front of the house. Yanking the heavy door open, he acted out in the only way a man with a breaking heart could. 

_ -Fine! Get the fuck out then! Don’t need your sorry ass here no ways. Don’t wanna be here, then go.  _

Rick didn’t say a word. He walked slowly out to his truck and loaded his suitcase without even looking back. That probably hurt Daryl more than if he had started yelling right back at him. At least then it would’ve felt like Rick had cared. In one last burst of anger and sorrow, he yelled some more. 

_ -Don’t even worry ‘bout coming back or showing your face ‘round here again! Don’t come to the garage or go to Smokey’s or nothin’. Get outta here! _

He kicked at some gravel as Rick backed out of their driveway and pulled away. He didn’t look back once and a part of Daryl died right there in that moment.


	3. Just Your Sight Had My Heart Storming

But that had been three weeks ago. He'd been a total wreck the first week, even calling out of work so he could lay on the couch and eat pizza and watch sad movies. He may or may not have cried to The Notebook a few times.

In the second week, he’d managed to go back to work and started to get his shit together. He’d occasionally get hit with the realization that he no longer had Rick, and his heart would plummet to the floor and he’d have to stop for a moment to regroup. Glenn was merciful and didn’t ask questions.

And then finally this week, he’d started to feel a little closer to normal. Sure, he still drank a few more beers than necessary each night but he wasn’t moping around like some sad puppy. He’d been out to Smokey’s a couple times with Merle and he’d come back tonight to celebrate one of his idiot friend’s getting paroled.

In these weeks, he hadn’t seen or heard from Rick once. He figured they’d both been laying low to avoid one another and that Rick had been taking what he said about Smokey’s to heart. Which was good in Daryl’s opinion because this had been his bar first. He was the one who had brought Rick here so in Daryl’s mind he definitely should have gotten it in the break-up.

But then that cocky son of a bitch had to come in here tonight. Leaning against his pool stick, Daryl looked in his ex’s direction and quietly seethed. He couldn’t believe Rick had the audacity to break-up with him and then come to the one place he told him not to come to...looking the way he did.

Rick had walked in wearing black jeans with a lightweight denim button-up tucked into his belt, the cuffs rolled up in his typical fashion. Of course he wore the black jeans that hugged his ass and thighs in just the right way. They emphasized the bow legged walk in Rick’s stance and didn’t that just grate on Daryl’s nerves?

The shirt was also one that Daryl had mentioned to Rick more than once that it matched his eyes perfectly. Rick’s curly hair hadn’t been trimmed lately and he combed it back but it was still a little disheveled. Daryl use to call that Rick’s “come fuck me” hair. But the thing that bothered Daryl the most was Rick’s beard, or really the complete lack of one.

When they first started dating Rick was always stubbly in the morning and Daryl hated the sandpaper burn that it left on his lips, or even in other places. So when the weather turned colder, Rick started to grow a beard and Daryl had never thought the man looked more rugged and sexy, so he begged him to keep it year round.

When Rick had packed his bags three weeks ago, he left with a full beard but it seemed to have fallen off in the short time between now and then. What made Daryl so damn mad though was just how beautiful Rick looked without it.

Rick was all strong jaw, full lips, and just “fuck me up” gorgeous. Daryl was absolutely sure that all the women in the bar had looked Rick’s way more than once tonight. Daryl loved a bearded Rick, because that was his Rick, but, good God, did a clean shaven Rick send all the blood rushing straight to his dick.

He vaguely heard the sound of two pool balls click together and then an immediate uproar all around him. Snapping out his thoughts, he watched as Merle celebrated his winning match in the way only Merle would. He grabbed the nearest goon, wrapped his arm around his neck in a brief chokehold to show off his manly strength, and then pointed a finger right at Daryl.

“That’s how you do it, Darlina! How a real man finishes a pool game. Think I need some more beer to cool off this hot streak I’m havin’!” and with that he shoved an empty pitcher into Daryl’s face.

Daryl rolled his eyes and whipped the pitcher out of Merle’s hand. “Yea, yea, yea...I’ll get your damn beer…” Daryl’s mumbled retort went unnoticed though as his brother went back to the pool table to re-do the shot for his ego-boosting buddies. Daryl never understood the kind of people who looked up to Merle like that.

Steeling up his nerve, Daryl inched over to the bar. His hesitation wasn’t only because his ex was there but also because of how packed the bar area was. The only vacant spot happened to be right next to Rick.

“Gimme another, Joe,” Daryl said as loud as he dared as he sat the empty pitcher down on the bar. Rick had been engrossed in a conversation with one of his buddies and Daryl was hoping to go unnoticed.

But by the way Rick’s back tensed up, the hunter knew that his efforts had been useless. Daryl shifted his stance and started to fidget nervously. He leaned against the bar and bit at his thumbnail, silently cursing Joe for taking what felt like forever.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Rick picked up a beer bottle and took a long swig. Rick’s soft lips wrapped around that bottle mixed with his long, clean shaven neck on display sent a mix of emotions roiling through Daryl’s stomach.

When Rick sat the beer back down, Daryl noticed how his eyes swept over him and then he turned his attentions back to his friend. For some reason, that gnawed at Daryl. They’d been together three damn years and the man couldn’t even acknowledge him?

Daryl hadn’t said anything either, but Rick knew he wasn’t much of a talker anyways. Rick had always been okay with being the initiator. Vaguely starting to feel pissed, Daryl knew one thing that would make Rick pipe up.

Digging in his back pocket, he yanked out a pack of marlboro reds. Tapping out a cigarette, he tucked it into the corner of his mouth and lit it. He took a deep first inhale and then surreptitiously blew the smoke into Rick’s direction.

A thin, grey cloud enveloped him and Daryl watched with mild glee as Rick reacted. He immediately smelled the smoke and from the side, Daryl could see his brow furrow in displeasure.

Daryl tried to act as nonchalant as possible while taking his second drag and relaxing against the bar. He felt, more than saw, Rick’s posture turn towards him and he could only imagine the sheer annoyance that Rick was feeling right now.  

“Those’ll kill you, you know…” He heard the low timber of Rick’s voice pointed in his direction. Daryl smiled inwardly at how there was a fine tinge of anger and maybe disgust coating such a small sentence.

Daryl knew that him picking up smoking again was probably the one thing that Rick would hate just as much as Daryl hated seeing Rick’s shaven face. In fact, he bought his first pack that very night after Rick left, knowing full well that it was something Rick would hate.

He’d given them up about six months into their relationship after countless amounts of nagging and he hadn’t even really missed smoking. But after Rick had pulled out of that driveway, all Daryl could think about was how much he wanted a beer and a smoke.

So he took another deep drag, blew the smoke out as slow as he could and glanced in Rick’s direction. “Ya don’t say?”

He hadn’t meant to say it in such a smartass tone, but the way he saw Rick’s jaw harden in irritation made him glad he did.

“Yep. Cancer, emphysema, heart disease. Just shit like that…” Rick’s voice got more bitter as he spoke, his face severe with disapproval. Daryl watched as he snatched his beer back up and took an angry drink.

The more mad Rick got, the more Daryl wanted to chuckle. But he kept his cool instead. “What do you care?”

“Oh, I don’t,” Rick replied, a bite to his tone. “Go ‘head and kill youself however the fuck you want.” And with that, Rick turned away, opting to go play darts with a few of the guys he came in with instead of berating Daryl.

Triumph washed over him for all of about ten seconds before quickly turning to anguish. He felt like he’d won the battle but definitely not the war. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to get a rise out of Rick so bad. It’d left him with the oddest mix of satisfaction and disappointment.

Taking another drag, he found he’d completely lost the taste for his cigarette and he squashed it into the ashtray on the bar. Joe finally came back around and settled a full pitcher in front of him. Daryl grabbed it and made his way back to the pool table. He passed by the dart boards in the process and found himself more than a little disappointed at the way Rick completely ignored him. 


	4. Wrecked My Whole World

“Fuckin’ finally,” Merle whined when Daryl walked up. “Thought I was gonna die of thirst!” 

“Jus’ drink your damn beer and quit your bitchin’…” Daryl grumbled. 

“Saw you talkin’ to Grimes up there,” Merle stated as he poured himself a glass. He only managed to splash little beer on the table in the process. “Looked like he was givin’ you shit. Do I need to go set that fucker straight? He owe you any back rent or somethin’? ‘Cause I’ll make him pay double.” 

Merle held up a fist while looking from Daryl to Rick and back again. He drained about half his beer before setting his glass down and burping loudly in Daryl’s face. 

“Nah. S’fine,” Daryl said, waving him off and picking up his pool stick to chalk it for the next game. When Merle came by a couple weeks ago and found only a miserable looking Daryl at the house, Daryl made up some story that Rick had moved out unexpectedly and they wouldn’t be seeing him anymore. Daryl was hoping that his and Rick’s convo had gone by unnoticed but it seemed like his luck was shot for the night.

“Alright,” Merle shrugged with raised brows. “But ya know ole Merle’s got your back.” 

They started on the next game of pool and every now and then, Daryl would glance around the bar to locate Rick. Sometimes he’d be at the dart boards, sometimes he’d be back at the bar. He was drinking and laughing it up with his buddies more often than not, but Daryl couldn’t help but notice how he was acting around one guy. 

It was a younger looking hispanic dude. Daryl hadn’t seen him before and he’d met just about everyone Rick worked with in the past few years. Daryl figured he must’ve been new and maybe that was why the group of officers and deputies had come out tonight. He kept hearing them call out “Rookie” and giving the young guy hell. 

Everyone but Rick that is. Rick seemed to be taking him under his wing and being extra friendly. Maybe a little too friendly. He’d wrap his arm around the kid’s shoulder, lean in close when he was talking, bring him a beer when he got one for himself. It was starting to rub Daryl the wrong way. 

Just as Daryl leaned in to take a shot to win the game, his eyes flicked up at the sound of a cheer across the bar. Over at the dart boards, Rick’s hands were held high in the air as he proclaimed victory against one of his fellow deputies. Then he turned around and gave the rookie a celebratory hug, pulling him in tight and patting his back. His left hand sank down and rubbed a few circles into the the guy’s lower back too. The rookie turned his head and whispered something in Rick’s ear which in turn made Rick smile bright and chuckle with a flushed face. 

Daryl watched the whole thing unfold. Even though it only lasted a few seconds before the men broke apart, by the end of it he felt madder than he’d been since the start of their breakup. His teeth clenched together while his heart felt like it was about to pound right out of his chest. He had to actively keep his eyes from watering up.  

The thought of Rick being with someone else, anyone else, made him feel things he’d never felt before. Not just jealousy, but a feeling of incredible emptiness and sorrow because while he knew Rick would probably move on and find someone new, he now realized he never would. He’d never find someone that made him feel the way he felt when he was with Rick.

Looking back at the game in front of him, he half heartedly made his shot. It’d been an easy one to make, the ball had been lined up perfectly. But he’d tapped a little too far to the left and it caused the ball to veer off its trajectory by just a hair. The ball ended up sitting right on the edge of the pocket, a precipice that it just wouldn’t fall over. 

Maybe it was the bad shot, maybe it was Rick being here tonight and acting the way he was, or maybe it was how Merle and his guys started taunting him for missing such an easy play but suddenly Daryl was furious. He bolted upright from the pool table and whipped his pool stick against the wall. It smacked against the scratched wooden panels with a loud  _ THWACK _ , echoing across the bar, before falling to the floor and rolling away. 

Seeing an empty pitcher sitting atop a bar stool, Daryl smacked it off the red pleather seat and sat down in its place. The plastic cylinder clattered to the cement floor as Daryl crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes and tried to regain control of himself. The bar had gone quiet at his outburst and he knew that his face burned bright red from the unwanted attention. 

“And that, right there, is why ya never mess with a Dixon,” Merle announced to just about anyone looking in their direction. Peaking one eye open, Daryl saw his brother looking around with a wry smile and outstretched arms before he turned his cocky self back to the pool table. 

Merle’s joke and nonchalance to Daryl’s tantrum signaled to everyone else that they could go about their business and within a minute the bar’s volume was back to its normal uproar.

The flush had faded from Daryl’s face but the ache in his chest was worse than ever. He was definitely ready to call it a night. Three weeks was definitely too soon to see Rick again and to watch him hanging all over some other guy was like pouring salt into the wound. 

The more he thought about it, the more hurt, angry, and confused Daryl felt. Rick never had a mean bone in his body. He’d have to know doing something like that would kill Daryl. Rick was the only man Daryl had ever loved. The only man he’d ever truly opened up to. No one knew him better than Rick. So why would he act so shitty?

He’d been brooding on his bar stool for a full five minutes before he figured these thoughts weren’t going to lead him anywhere. Standing up, he grabbed his jacket and started to pull it on. 

“What? You headin’ out? ‘Cause of one lousy shot?” Merle questioned him the moment he saw Daryl searching for his keys. 

“Nah. Jus’ gotta go. Gettin’ tired of this place anyways. Might need to find a new bar…” As Merle started rolling his eyes, Daryl caught sight of Rick strolling past the pool table, heading towards the back of the bar. 

Rick’s eyes didn’t even flick in Daryl’s direction as he stepped down the short hallway and walked through the door marked “Hombres.” 

Before Daryl even knew what his feet were doing, he started to walk in the same direction. 

“Hey! Thought you was leavin’?” he heard his brother call out behind him. 

“Gotta piss!” he yelled without a glance back. Stepping up to the bathroom door, Daryl took a deep breath before yanking it open and steeling himself for a fight.


	5. Thunder, Lightning

He had no clue what he was even going to say walking into that bathroom. But his determination to get some answers, maybe even to set Rick right about coming to Joe’s after all, pushed him past that doorway. 

Stepping into the dingy, two-stall room, he found Rick leaning against one of the sinks and fiddling with his phone. One glance around told Daryl they were alone. 

As soon as Rick looked up and set his blue eyes on Daryl, the hunter almost bolted for the door. His pounding heart was telling him he couldn’t handle coming face to face with the man who’d left him and practically tore his heart in two. 

But then flashes of Rick’s smile as that rookie whispered into his ear shot across Daryl’s mind and he took a deep breath to re-center himself. Instead of turning back to leave the bathroom, he turned back to push the door closed and then pressed the center lock button inward. 

He heard Rick audibly sigh and by the time he had put his gaze back on his ex, Rick was tucking his phone back into his pocket and sporting a mildly annoyed face. 

“What? Come here to blow some more smoke in my face?” he asked with a voice that sounded about ten different kinds of irritated. Rick crossed his arms and frowned at Daryl. 

“Nah…” Daryl started. He waited a few seconds, biting his thumbnail as he tried to find the right words. Looking down, he noticed that his body was anxiously rocking side to side. 

“Well I’ll leave you to figure it out then. ‘Cause I spent the last three years waiting on you to find something to say, Daryl. But I don’t have to anymore.” Rick stood upright and went to make his way to the door. 

But his words snapped something in Daryl and the hunter was quick to put a halt to Rick’s advances, laying a palm flat on the man’s chest to hold him in place. 

“Came to say…” Daryl started, his voice slightly shaky, “that if you wanna go out cruisin’, you can go find some other fuckin’ bar to do it at.” By the time he finished his sentence, his timber had strengthened and he looked Rick straight in the eye as he gave him the slightest push. 

The small shove made Rick take a step back and the man’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Excuse me?” The question fell from Rick’s mouth in a tone mixed with confusion and outrage. 

“You fuckin’ heard me. Told you not to come to Joe’s. But here ya are anyways, falling all over some fuckin’ twenty year old! What the fuck, Rick?!” 

“Who? You mean Sanchez?” 

“Don’t give a fuck who he is. You ain’t comin’ here and pullin’ that shit.” Daryl was now leaning against the door with his arms crossed, not so much to relax but an effort to keep Rick from storming out. 

Deciding to mirror Daryl’s stance, Rick leaned his hip against the sink and crossed his own arms. Bucking his chin up, he narrowed his eyes at Daryl. “What do you care?”

Daryl huffed out a contrite laugh and rolled his eyes. Scratching at his scruffy chin, he licked his lips and steadily shook his head. “Fuck, Rick. Why wouldn’t I care…” 

He almost hated himself for the way his voice softened, but he knew he couldn’t help it. And by the way Rick’s cocky exterior seemed to melt away, he knew the words had made an impact. 

“Daryl...it’s not like you asked me to stay…”

“Didn’t think I needed to,” Daryl shrugged. “Guess I thought you wouldn’t actually go.” 

“But I had to,” Rick said with a small shake to his head. “Nothing was changing. It was like we were stuck in the same loop, over and over again. The same fight every single time.”

“So that means you had to pack your shit and go?” Daryl countered. His voice was hardening again, like the edge of a knife that was steadily getting sharper. “You had to come to MY fuckin’ bar and hang all over some guy?” 

“YOUR bar?”   


“Fuck yea, my bar. But that ain’t the point, Rick.” Daryl stood up straight now and pointed at his ex who was giving the hunter a curious expression. His brow was knitted together with his head tilted to the side, eyes at a squint. “I...man, I was finally doin’ better. Feelin’ like me. Feelin’ like I could get over this shit. And then...then you rolled in and did that!” 

Rick at the very least had the decency to look ashamed once Daryl finished. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before dragging his eyes back up to meet the hunter’s. “I’m sorry Dar-”

“Nah, don’t be,” Daryl said, cutting him off. “Jus’ go. Go home with the guy, if that’s what ya want, jus’ don’t come back. Don’t bring that shit here, least not when I’m here.” 

Rick’s face split into a wry smile, a half hearted laugh escaping his beautiful mouth and Daryl wondered what was so funny. He took two steps towards Daryl and reached out, drawing the hunter’s crossed arms apart until they rested straight down. 

Hanging onto his wrists, Rick looked Daryl straight in the eye with their faces only inches apart. “Daryl, Sanchez is straight.” 

Daryl’s face wrinkled in confusion, his head bobbing backwards as he tried to process Rick’s words. “What?”

“Sanchez is straight,” Rick repeated, saying the words a little slower. “I...I came out to the guys at work. Shane told me they’d be cool with it and they were. When they said they were coming here tonight, I told them I couldn’t come and when they asked, I told them why. They dragged me anyways and when everyone saw how upset I was after we talked at the bar, they agreed that Sanchez should be my ‘love interest’ for the night. And I was just drunk enough to go along with it.” 

Daryl’s expression had frozen into a look of bewilderment as he listened to Rick talk. After the last sentence, he yanked his hands away from Rick’s grasp and grunted in acknowledgement, completely unsure of what to say. 

“It was the one thing I knew that would piss you off the way you pissed me off at the bar. But...I wasn’t thinking straight. I should’ve known it’d hurt you. You’ve gotta know that I wouldn’t mean to do that, Daryl. I’m really sorry.” 

Rick had stooped down to catch Daryl’s downturned gaze and Daryl had to admit that he did look pretty damn regretful. But still, he just wasn’t sure what to make of all this.

“So...me blowing smoke at you makes you wanna act like you’re gonna fuck some other guy? To what? Get a rise outta me? Make me fuckin’ jealous?” 

Now Rick really started to look ashamed. He visibly winced and shrugged his shoulders. “Yea...but like I said, I really wasn’t thinking about it. Not like that. Then I saw you get mad at the pool table and I felt like shit.”

“Hmmm…” Daryl mumbled, his head giving a short nod. Looking at the door behind him, a mild realization dawned on him. “Wait...was you waitin’ on me to follow you in here?” Thinking on how Rick had been just staring down at his phone when Daryl walked in instead of actually using the bathroom for its normal purpose, the hunter hadn’t thought to question it in his worked up state. 

“Well...yea. I knew you were mad and I felt so bad. Knew that if you didn’t get a chance to get some stuff off your chest, you were gonna let it eat you alive for a few days. Didn’t want you to have to call out of work again since you just missed a whole week. Figured I’d let you blow off some steam and I probably deserved it anyways.” 

Daryl wasn’t sure what made him more annoyed by this whole thing. It might’ve been the truly guilty look that Rick was sporting right now which made him want to instantly forgive his ex. He knew that Rick wouldn’t ever purposefully try to hurt him and the fact that he apologized and was willing to be Daryl’s verbal punching bag was just like Rick.

Or it might be that Rick knew Daryl so well that if Daryl hadn’t gotten the chance to say anything to his ex, he really would have spent the next few days miserable. He would’ve constantly questioned what Rick was doing and if anything had happened with that would-be love interest from tonight. 

Or most likely it was the fact that Rick knew he’d called out for the entire first week of their break-up. That meant he’d called Glenn and checked in. Knowing that Rick cared that much sent little sparks of electricity all over his body and an ache in his chest that made him almost want to keel over. 

Rick had returned to leaning his hip against the sink, his hands resting on either side of bowl behind him. One of his curly tendrils had broken free from the rest of his combed back mane and it fell against the side of his forehead. His clean shaven face from earlier had already started to darken with stubble and Daryl vaguely remembered the way the rough texture would rub at him during the hot moments of those first few months of dating. 

God...he missed the man standing in front of him. Daryl missed the way sometimes they’d lay in bed on Sundays and watch tv all day, only taking breaks to eat and fuck. He really missed the way Rick would surprise him with lunch at the garage and they’d sneak a few kisses in Dale’s office. He especially missed the way Rick would slide to the middle of the truck seat when Daryl was driving and hold his hand, sometimes leaning over to kiss his neck and palm his crotch. 

He never really thought about it but they’d had the best of both worlds when they were together. Best friends with absolutely amazing sex. It had all been perfect and they still could’ve had that if he wasn’t so damn prideful. 

Looking at Rick and thinking about how damn sexy he looked tonight and how he wasn’t here to be with anyone else after all, Daryl wondered if they could still have one part of what they use to have. It’d only been three weeks but Daryl’s body was begging to have Rick back, even if his stubborn mind and aching heart were pushing him fight his body’s instincts. 

He felt like he’d been lost in his thoughts for an hour when it’d really only been about thirty seconds. With a sigh, Daryl couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this entire situation. “You’re a real prick, ya know that?”

Rick tipped his head back as his face split into a smile. He chuckled for a few seconds and nodded. “Yea, I’ve been told that a time or two,” Rick said, clearly indicating that it was always Daryl who told him that. 

Feeling emboldened by Rick’s honesty tonight, Daryl took a few steps forward and reached out. Two fingers hooked onto the front of Rick’s shirt, slipping in between the opening of two buttons. He rubbed his thumb over the lightweight material and thought about how he’d done the exact same movement a million times before. 

“Ya did some real shitty things tonight…” Daryl hadn’t meant to say that in such a low voice, but it seemed like he’d dropped an octave and hadn’t even realized it. 

Chancing a look up, he found Rick studying him quietly. His face wasn’t giving much away but Daryl watched as he bit his lower lip before taking in a breath. He half expected Rick to come back with the equally shitty things Daryl had done as well, but instead Rick drawled, “Yea, I’m real sorry ‘bout that. Anything I can do to make that up to you?”  

Meeting the other man’s gaze, Rick’s eyes looked hopeful and almost lusty. Daryl had a feeling his probably looked the same. Rick glanced down to Daryl’s mouth and then back up, asking a wordless question. Daryl knew he probably didn’t need to answer but he slowly nodded anyways. With that, both men didn’t even hesitate to close the few inches between them, their desperate lips crashing together like drowning men gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming up next!


	6. Blew Me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer to post. Smut always takes me forever to write. This chapter turned out a bit longer than I intended but I hate to break-up smut. Hope you like it!

_ Fuck… _

Daryl had forgotten how good this felt. As Rick worked open mouthed kisses down his neck, the mixture of his soft lips with his coarse stubble gave the hunter the most delicious sensation. His hands had threaded their way into Rick’s curly locks and he gave them a gentle tug to bring Rick’s mouth back to his. 

He dipped his tongue past the eager lips and tasted the saltiness of his own skin. Rick’s hands slid down his sides and then wrapped around to his back, jerking Daryl’s body into his own. Both men writhed against one another, a move so natural that their bodies didn’t even need to be told what to do. 

Their denim-clad groins connected and Daryl hummed at the feeling of Rick’s erection rubbing against his own. Their relationship may have a had a few problems but desire had never been one. 

Dropping from Rick’s hair, Daryl’s hands worked their way down to glide over Rick’s shoulders and across his biceps. Reaching further back, his palms slid down into the small of Rick’s back and then his fingers tangled into the excess material of Rick’s shirt tucked neatly into the waistband of his jeans. 

Yanking hard, he pulled the lightweight cotton all the way out and didn’t waste a second dipping his hands underneath so he could explore the smooth skin that he knew so well. Breaking their lips apart, he started to nip little bites into the man’s rough jawline, surely leaving a mark or two. 

When he dropped his mouth to the spot where Rick’s neck met his collarbone, he couldn’t resist biting a little harder and at the same time raking his nails lightly across Rick’s upper back. He felt, more than heard, the hitch in Rick’s breath and he smiled against Rick’s skin before attacking the same spot with an even harder bite. 

“Fucking hell, Daryl…” Rick growled. The hands that had been firm on Daryl’s lower back, purposefully pushing their lower bodies together, suddenly went loose and then the hunter felt a warmth cover his ever-hardening cock. Rick’s palm was firm as he groped him over the denim and Daryl almost felt breathless as his mouth went slack. 

His forehead fell into the crook of Rick’s neck and he ground his hips into Rick’s hand, almost finding himself panting with want. 

“S’that good?” Rick whispered into his ear. He bit at Daryl’s lobe before blowing a hot breath against his skin and Daryl felt a shiver shoot up his spine. 

“Mmm hmm…” 

The hunter vaguely nodded with his eyes screwed shut. Lifting his neck, he rested his forehead against Rick’s and groaned. 

“I know something that might be better…” Rick had a teasing tone and peaking one eye open, Daryl saw a little amusement in his ex’s face. 

Taking the unoccupied hand that had been resting at Daryl’s hip, Rick slid it around to the back of Daryl’s jeans. Moving his shirt out of the way, Rick’s fingers wiggled in between the waistband and the soft skin of Daryl’s lower back, slithering in without much resistance. Daryl wore his jeans somewhat loose anyways and he certainly never wore any underwear. 

Knowing where Rick’s hand was headed, Daryl held his breath in anticipation. Rick pressed their lips back together while his palm grazed down the hunter’s ass, his middle finger purposefully pressing down to slide into the crease between his cheeks. 

Once his fingertip reached its destination, Rick gave a few circular rubs before pushing against the tiny ring of muscle. To his surprise, his fingertip went in without much resistance and Daryl felt Rick’s mouth freeze against his own, even feeling Rick’s brow furrow in confusion. 

“Hmmm, what do we have here?” Rick murmured softly and Daryl felt his face heat up to a bright shade of red. His eyes were still shut tight but he knew that Rick was probably looking at him with delight or maybe even curiosity. “You been fucking yourself? Riding one of your toys?”

Daryl couldn’t help the huff of nervous laughter that fell from his lips. He dropped his head back into the crook of Rick’s neck and nodded. 

“Couldn’t help it…”

Daryl hadn’t even thought about how he’d already be opened up a bit from getting himself off before meeting Merle at the bar tonight. It’d been more out of necessity than actual desire. He hadn’t really enjoyed himself sexually since the breakup, but he didn’t want to walk around half-hard all the time either. And nothing got him off better than anal stimulation. 

Pulling his hand off Daryl’s cock, Rick stroked the side of Daryl’s face before lifting his chin to make Daryl meet his eye. The hunter wanted to keep hiding his face away to cover up some of his mild embarrassment, but the look of heavy lust gracing Rick’s beautiful features made him do otherwise. 

“I bet you couldn’t,” Rick reassured, giving him a light kiss. “Why don’t you tell me how you did it?”  

“Rick…”

Daryl sighed and gave the briefest of eyerolls. Rick loved words, in more ways than one. The dirty talk wasn’t something Daryl ever got use to but when he did do it, it drove Rick crazy. 

“C’mon,” Rick urged. He dropped his hand back down to Daryl’s cock and stroked his fingertips along the clear outline on the hunter’s pants. His finger also started to work itself back and forth behind Daryl, minuscule movements that left the hunter wanting more. “Please…”

“Mmm...I...I jus’ put some porn on and did it on the coffee table…” 

Daryl’s eyes fluttered closed, his head tilting back, as a small whimper edged passed his lips. Rick always knew what to do to get him worked up. 

“Oh. Just that then?”

The hunter felt Rick’s ministrations come to a sudden halt and when he opened his eyes back up, he found Rick giving him an expectant look.

“Fine...I put that one porn on the tv and-”

“Which one?” 

“You know…”

Rick’s lips turned up into a devilish smile. “Oh, you mean the one where the cop ties up the inmate and teases him until he’s begging to be fucked?” At the end of his question, Rick’s finger pushed into Daryl up to the second knuckle and Daryl could only nod in answer, his body lost to the pleasure. 

“And then?” Rick urged as he started to unbutton Daryl’s pants with one hand, the other still steadily teasing Daryl’s ass. 

“And then…” Daryl mumbled, his eyes steadily watching Rick work. Rick gingerly pulled the zipper down and out sprang Daryl’s cock, plump and hard and begging for attention. Rick didn’t wait before wrapping his fist around the reddening shaft and giving him a good squeeze. “Oh, fuck. Then I got the lube and fingered myself open.”

Rick hummed in approval before pulling both hands away. Daryl was about to complain when Rick turned the hunter’s body around and faced him towards the sink. He took both of Daryl’s hands and planted them on either side of the bowl, a clear indication that he shouldn’t move from that spot. 

“Keep going,” Rick pushed as he positioned himself behind Daryl’s frame. He tugged the hunter’s pants down to the tops of his thighs, leaving him feeling a little exposed. 

Daryl’s head turned to the side and he watched as Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube, like one of those samples you’d get at a sex store. 

“Jus’ carryin’ that ‘round with you now?”

Rick snorted as he tore into the packet with his teeth. “Had this left in my desk after Shane’s bachelor party. When I knew they were dragging me along tonight, I figured maybe you’d be just as ready for it as I was.” He squeezed the clear liquid onto two fingers and rubbed it around with his thumb before dropping the hand out of Daryl’s sight. “Now you were telling me a story.” 

Daryl felt the chill of Rick’s fingers at his entrance as they circled around, spreading the lube before dipping one finger inside. Aided by the newfound slickness, Rick’s finger slid all the way in and Daryl groaned. As Rick worked that finger back and forth, Daryl’s head slumped forward and he couldn’t help his body’s reaction to pushing back onto Rick, a silent plea for more. 

“C’mon, Daryl. I wanna hear more.” 

“Uh...I...I got the toy out and put it on the coffee table-”

“Which one?” Rick egged him on and Daryl felt a second finger push into him, opening him up just bit wider. 

“Oh fuck...uhh...Big John.” 

“Good choice.” Big John was one of the bigger toys they’d bought together. It was always the go-to cock Rick would use on Daryl. Maybe that’s why he ended up choosing it. 

“Yea...I stuck it down and straddled the coffee table. Leaned back and pushed down on it. Fucked myself on it while I watched that cop eat the other guy’s ass.” 

“Mmm, I like that. How long it take you to come?” Rick’s fingers were curling into just the right shape now and he brushed against the sweet, sensitive spot inside Daryl. 

“God...fuck…” Daryl hissed as pleasure sparked inside him. “Not long. Maybe five minutes.”

“Did you fuck yourself nice and hard?” 

“Shit...yea...real fuckin’ hard.” Daryl only just managed to get the words out because as he spoke Rick slid a third finger in next to the other two. He was almost to his breaking point, about to beg Rick to give him more. 

“Did you come without touching your cock?”

Occasionally, Daryl could come hands-free, just with prostate stimulation and today had been one of those days. Probably a combination of not having regular sex and using one of the larger toys had helped contribute to today’s accomplishment. 

“Yea. Didn’t even need to jerk it once. Fucked my ass real hard and pictured you doing me like that cop was doing and shot a big load. Went right up to my chest.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Rick mumbled and Daryl felt his fingers abruptly pull out. He heard Rick yanking at the button and fly of his own pants and Daryl felt a little proud of how hot and bothered he’d made his ex. Within two seconds, Rick had opened his pants and drew his cock out. 

Daryl heard a brief squirting sound and he knew that Rick was trying to lube up his cock as fast as possible. In the next instant, he felt something round, blunt, and a lot bigger than just a few fingers brush against his hole. 

Rick rubbed the head of his cock around, spreading out the moisture of the lube and probably some pre-come as well. He pushed his hips forward and breached Daryl’s opening maybe an inch before pulling back out. 

Daryl scoffed in annoyance. “Fuckin’ tease…”

He heard Rick huff out an amused laugh. “Oh, you want some of this, huh?”

Daryl whipped his head around and locked eyes with his ex. Rick was biting his lip to keep from smiling but his eyes were full of mischief. “Hey, if ya don’t want it, bet there’s plenty of other guys-”

“Oh, just shut the hell up,” Rick cut in before pulling on Daryl’s shoulder to make him turn back around. Then he wasted no time plunging his cock into Daryl, only going just slow enough not to cause him any pain but fast enough to make him feel completely full. 

“Shit…” Daryl bit out between clenched teeth. He gripped the sides of the sink to anchor himself better while Rick grabbed his hips and went to work. 

Rick set a pace that only a man who hadn’t been fucked in three weeks could. When they were together, they would have some kind of sex at least every other day, if not every day, so three weeks felt like a lifetime for both of them. 

He pumped into Daryl at a steady pace, his nails digging hard enough into the hunter’s hips to leave marks. While he rocked his hips, Rick couldn’t help the babbling of words that spilled from his mouth. 

“Fuck, Daryl...your ass feels so fucking good...you wrap around me so tight...does that feel good? You like that?”

Daryl, for his part, stayed mostly quiet and nodded his head to Rick’s questions. A groan would slip past his lips occasionally when he just couldn’t hold it back and that pushed Rick to pound into him even harder, his body subconsciously pushing back to meet every thrust. 

The hunter could feel his peak building and with the way Rick was giving it to him, he knew his ex wasn’t far behind. Lifting his right hand, he wrapped his fingers around his weeping, hard cock that’d been bouncing in the air and started to stroke himself. 

“Uh-uh,” Rick slapped his hand away and took the member in his own grasp. “That’s mine.” 

Daryl wanted to give a smartass comment but when Rick started to jerk him off in just the perfect way, all he could was let his head fall back onto Rick’s shoulder and enjoy the ride. 

“That’s right. Give it to me. Let me see you come, Daryl.” 

As he kept fucking him at a frenzied pace, Rick stroked his cock with just the right amount of pressure. Those things combined with Rick’s husky voice purring into his ear sent Daryl right over the edge. 

Reaching back, he tangled his fingers into Rick’s curly locks and balled his hands into fists as pleasure wracked his body. “Oh, shit..Rick…Rick...Rick…” he called out, trying hard not to be too loud as he shot his load into the sink in front of him. 

“Yea, that’s what I wanted. Just what I wanted…” Rick growled out before pumping his hips two more times into Daryl and coming undone himself. “Oh, god...oh, fuck Daryl…” 

Now Rick was the one resting his head on Daryl’s shoulder and the hunter felt the dick inside him twitch a few more times before starting to soften. He stroked Rick’s hair while he tried to catch his breath and Rick hummed in enjoyment. He wrapped his arms around the hunter’s stomach and hugged him, sighing in utter contentment. 

Now that the orgasm was over and the cloud of lust started to lift, Daryl’s stomach started to tighten with anxiety. He suddenly remembered how much he missed this. Not just the fucking, but the closeness afterwards. “Cuddling” is what most people called it but he hated that name. 

It was just him and Rick enjoying each other. He’d never had anyone like that before. And now his heart was starting to ache with the realization of it. Looking down, he saw Rick’s strong hands wrapped around his torso and thought that they just looked so...right. Like nothing would ever fit around him quite so well. 

Without intending it, his breath started to shorten and his eyes started to well up. He tried as hard as he could to stop it, but his face scrunched up anyways and he couldn’t halt the sob that fell past his lips. Once the first came, he couldn’t help the barrage of cries that fell after. 

He thought Rick would turn him around and try to talk him into calming down, but instead he held him tighter. His arms shifted to wrap around the hunter’s broad shoulders and he buried his face into the side of Daryl’s head. 

“I know…” Rick whispered as he rocked their bodies side to side. “Me too.”

Daryl heard a vague hitch in Rick’s voice and then a small sniffle. He was crying too. 

That only made it all the more real for Daryl that they were two men who wanted more than anything to be together, but they just couldn’t make it work. He gripped Rick’s forearms and hiccuped another sob, not caring about holding back. 

“Goddamn, Daryl! How long a piss you takin’?!” The bathroom door slammed open and Rick and Daryl spun their heads around to find themselves face-to-face with none other than Merle Dixon.


	7. Bent Your Heart Back To My Bedside

Daryl couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. It was like his worst nightmare finally coming to fruition. He’d thought about something like this happening a million times and it’d always made him queasy. Made him squeeze his eyes shut and take a deep breath to re-center himself, bring him away from the edge of panic.  

As much as he thought about it, he rarely thought about what would happen afterwards. After Merle walked in on him naked with another man. Well, he wasn’t totally naked but he was certainly exposed in more ways than one. 

His pants were still down, now pooling around his knees. And while Rick only had the front of his jeans pulled opened, his soft cock was still nestled inside Daryl. They hadn’t had time to pull apart before Daryl broke down in tears. They both clearly had been crying too and Daryl couldn’t help but cringe at the picture they were painting. 

In the split second that Merle busted in, he felt Rick grip him tighter around the shoulders. He was being protective, Daryl could feel the other man steeling himself for a fight. In their current state, Rick would certainly be in the better spot to start throwing punches while Daryl yanked his pants up. 

He gave Rick’s arm a quick double squeeze, letting him know that they were in it together now, no matter what. As he did that, he watched as his brother’s eyes widened and then narrowed to small slits. Merle’s lips pressed together into a thin line and he slowly brought up his right hand that was balling into a fist. 

“God fucking dammit, Daryl!” Merle bit out, although not as loud as Daryl would have anticipated. Then he took the clenched hand he’d been holding up and pounded it against the cheap, wooden bathroom door he’d slammed open. The door banged against the wall and bounced back a little, making Daryl give an uncontrollable flinch. 

“The hell you doin’?! Now I owe Old Joe out there a carton of winstons and a goddamn bottle of Jameson!” 

Daryl paused for a second. What did Merle just say? 

“What?” he heard Rick question, clearly sharing the same thought as Daryl. 

“Jus’ had to be the fuckin’ girl, didn’t ya? Couldn’t have been the one givin’ to him?!” Merle said pointedly, his eyebrows lifting in Rick’s direction. 

Now Daryl was really confused. Merle wasn’t mad, or even clearly surprised, that Daryl was gay but he was apparently annoyed that Daryl was the one taking it in the ass. He had no idea what to say. He couldn’t even get his mouth to work right. Dumbfounded didn’t even come close to how he felt. 

“Don’t worry about it, Merle. I’ll pay ya back.” Somehow Rick’s brain was functioning properly and he seemed to know the right words to say to Merle. 

“Ya goddamn right you will, Grimes. With interest,” Merle added with a nod of his head. He turned to leave but looked back and pointed a finger at the two of them. “And take this shit back to y’alls house. Don’t need to be seein’ all that,” his hand fluttered in the air, gesturing to all of them. “I got me them...delicate sensibilities or whatever.”

With that, Merle waltzed out of the bathroom he’d busted into only a minute beforehand. Both Rick and Daryl were stunned into silence. Not only because of being walked in on in such an exposed state but also because who walked in on them and the reaction they were given. 

“Thought you locked that door?” 

Rick’s voice echoed in the silent bathroom and Daryl huffed out a laugh. Looking back to see Rick’s intrigued expression, he could only shrug his shoulders and shake his head. “Thought so too.”

“Guess it’s broke,” Rick said, matter of factly. Finally, pulling out and away from Daryl, he tucked himself back into his jeans before promptly grabbing a few paper towels and handing them over to the hunter. 

Daryl took them gratefully and wasted no time in cleaning himself and the sink before pulling up his pants and righting his appearance. He said nothing the whole time, his mind still trying to wrap around what just happened. 

After he finally zipped himself up, he looked over at an equally quiet Rick and asked, “Think he knew the whole time?”

Rick rubbed at his scruffy chin and smiled. “Maybe,” he shrugged. “I mean you’re a forty year old man living with a ‘roommate.’ Doesn’t that sound suspicious enough?” 

Daryl thought about it for a minute and sighed. “Yea, I guess so...man, he couldn’t have jus’ said somethin’ sooner?!” His voice a raised a bit, frustration clearly lacing every word. He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. Years of being in the closet, wasted. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

“Yea, well...nothing to be done about that now. Gotta move forward, right?” 

At the sound of Rick’s question, Daryl looked back at the man he’d been in the love with for years. Rick’s eyes held their own question though, one he hadn’t asked yet.  _ Where do we go from here? _

Stepping forward, Daryl realized that none of that mattered now. Anything from before. Now, the world had so much possibility. He reached out and grabbed Rick by the waist, slowly tugging him forward. Brushing their lips together, he whispered, “Will you come back home?”

“Yea? You sure?” Rick asked, more teasing than anything because he couldn’t hide the smile spreading across his face. 

“Fuck yea. He did say to take this back to our house, right?” 

Now Rick tossed his head back and laughed, one of the more beautiful sights Daryl had ever seen. Nodding his head, Rick had to agree. “He did. But...uh...I just need one thing.” 

Daryl sighed a fake sound of annoyance, even playing out a large eyeroll to go with it. “What?”

“You gonna quit smoking?” 

“Ya gonna grow that beard back?” 

Rick smiled and rubbed a hand across Daryl’s lower jaw where he’d clearly left a bit of stubble burn. 

“Done."

“Done,” Daryl agreed, even giving Rick’s hand a quick shake which made them both chuckle. “Let’s go home.” And then Daryl opened the bathroom door and the two walked out together, hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Hope you liked it! :-)


End file.
